


Peace, Cuddles, and All Things in Between

by Singer_Diego_Rolldown (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hi Flaws if you're reading this, M/M, this is old and not that edited I was also very sleepy whilst making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Singer_Diego_Rolldown
Summary: Oh look actual fanfiction that's not my barely decent Grade 4 Hetalia one.By: Singer Diego RolldownEdited by: Singer
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Peace, Cuddles, and All Things in Between

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I found out that there were apparently other people who ship this. I made it specifically for one RollCrafterGamer

After getting home from his office and wandering around his house trying to find him. Wilbur walked into his bedroom in the afternoon after getting home from his office, smiling softly whilst making his way towards their bed, making sure that he didn't step on the lime green hoodie or any of the sweaters that were strewn about on the floor. He crashed sideways onto the bed, beaming just looking at the other person laying peacefully beside them amongst the ruffled sheets. He reached out and hugged him and Dream woke up from his nap with a start.

Dream turned over to face him sleepily lifting his white sleeping mask that Wilbur jokingly got him with the smiley face that he drew on it, a green eye opened staring up at him slightly dazed dark brown hair mussed up and a few freckles spread across his slightly tanned cheeks.

"You're finally here." Dream mumbled half-awake snuggling closer, settling his head on the top of Wilbur's frizzy brown hair, hand making its way to the back of his head. Wilbur burrowed his face into Dream's neck, closing his eyes as he hummed in response.

Dream lazily hoisted his leg on top of Wilbur's hip, shifting around trying to find a comfortable position. Once he did, he pressed a small kiss to the crown of his head, whispering something nearly unintelligible (though it seemed to be somewhere along the lines of "I missed you.") Wilbur sighed in content, moving his head to place a kiss on his cheek. And a few butterfly kisses on his neck while moving back down.

The scene was almost overwhelmingly domestic. He could feel himself almost slipping into unconsciousness, but he fought the feeling trying to stay awake. 

He wanted to just stay in this moment forever.

He tried to pull out his phone without disturbing Dream, who had pulled his sleeping mask back on, arm and leg draped over him. Wilbur forced his arm up enough to unlock it and open. Suddenly struck with an idea he opened the Camera app and jokingly said "Smile." Before snapping a photo of their lower limbs together and pulling his hand back down. 

Dream took of his sleeping mask again to see what Wilbur was doing. Which was just checking to make sure that their faces weren't in it for Dream's sake when Dream shuffled up and even closer to look at the picture before Wilbur pulled up Twitter and just started to type out a caption for it before changing his mind and deleting the first few letters turning to Dream.

"Hey, so what do you want to caption it?" Wilbur asked. And Dream plucked his phone out of Wilbur's hands. 

"Hmm. How about..." Dream mumbled while staring at the phone's keyboard eventually clicking on the emoji button and pressing on a light green heart and handing it back to Wilbur who tweeted it out.

After a quiet afternoon of laying there in peace, cuddling, casually scrolling through social media, and talking idly. Wilbur realized that the sun was setting and that they didn't have any plans for dinner. Wilbur asked:

"Hey do you want to eat out tonight?"

Dream's head turned towards his direction, eyes still locked onto the phone."Sure, can George come too?" he said.

"M'kay." Wilbur replied slinging his arm around his shoulder absentmindedly playing with Dream's hair whilst he texted his best friend and removing the sleeping mask that Dream neglected to take off. Looking at the it briefly before seemingly nonchalantly launching it in the opposite direction, as much as he had chuckled at Dream proudly declaring to him that he had new merch before proceeding to show off the slightly smudged smiley face staring at him with lifeless eyes he did think that it was rather creepy.

After getting home from the fun night out with George and getting ready for bed which included Dream changing into plain pajamas, and brushing his teeth with Wilbur. 

They ended the night with slipping in under the blanket spooning while facing each other.

Wilbur basked in the feeling of warmth and safety for as long as he could without really trying to keep himself awake. He saw that Dream seemed to be sliding into unconsciousness already. He belatedly realized that the state he was in wasn't too far off from Dream's.

He let himself slip into -he's ashamed to say smiled at the stupid pun- Dream world.


End file.
